dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Gan Ji
Gan Ji (于吉, rōmaji: U Kitsu) is generally regarded as the fictional name for Gan Ji, a Taoist practitioner during the late Han Dynasty. He is commonly known as a sage who is said to have prophesied Sun Ce's death. Roles in GamesEdit Dynasty WarriorsEdit Gan Ji makes his first appearance in Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends as a dangerous sorcerer who uses his magic to mislead the people of Wu. Upon being confronted by Sun Ce, he responds to his attacker's courage by conjuring harmful phantoms and illusions. Though his efforts manage to weaken the Little Conqueror's health, he is ultimately forced to escape. In Dynasty Warriors 5, he challenges the lone Sun Ce to a duel within the vicinity of Jian Ye Castle. Aside from creating illusions of himself, Gan Ji also bewitches several soldiers into assisting him. He also conjures phantom versions of Sun Jian and Da Qiao in an attempt to demoralize Sun Ce even more. During Sun Ce's invasion of Xuchang in Dynasty Warriors 7, Gan Ji greets him with apparitions of his previous foes to wither the former's resolve. Watching his illusions be defeated one by one, he personally decides to test the younger man's might at full power. In spite of his defeat, the sorcerer distracts Sun Ce long enough for Xu Gong's men to mortally wound their target with arrows. Yu Ji also appears as an adversary in Da Qiao's second legendary stage. There, he attempts to overwhelm the couple with illusions of past figures like Lü Bu and Zhang Jiao only to be thwarted by their combined assault in the end. In Shin Sangoku Musou 7, Yu Ji is employed by Xu Gong and the Wei army to assassinate Sun Ce who had been out hunting. His sorcery would have sufficed enough in rendering the Little Conqueror as easy prey if not for the interference of Sun Quan, Zhou Yu, and Zhou Tai. If the player manages to defeat him and Xiahou Dun in battle, Sun Ce's entourage will learn enough information on their lord's assailant to hunt him down. Although Yu Ji attempts to slay his foes with an army of phantom soldiers and magicians, the amount of power used in summoning them causes his magic to wane. His downfall against the forces of Wu immediately lifts the curse plaguing Sun Ce. Warriors OrochiEdit During the prologue of the second game, Gan Ji sides with the mystics who oppose Orochi at Hinokawa. He is also present in Chi Bi where the mystic leaders Taigong Wang, Fu Xi, and Nu Wa form an uneasy alliance with the Orochi army to test the strength of humanity for themselves. QuotesEdit *"The Little Conqueror. Your head will make a nice trophy." :"Humph! You won't fool me with your silly tricks!" ::~~''Gan Ji and Sun Ce; Dynasty Warriors 5'' *"Just what are you?" :"You were fortunate enough to be born with fame, charisma, and luck many times that of other men. Therefore... Your life will last, only half as long as other men." ::~~''Sun Ce and Gan Ji; Dynasty Warriors 7'' Historical InformationEdit Gan Ji was born in Xuzhou, Langye District. Not much was written about him, but there are two primary accounts of his activities. The Jiangbiao Zhuan states that he was a wandering hermit who traveled within the eastern sections of China as an herbalist and doctor. He was said to have healed the injured with holy water and Taoist prayers. His status as a "miracle worker" allegedly earned him thousands of followers within Wu, although the authenticity of this record is disputed as radical propaganda for Taoism. One of his disciples was Gong Chong. According to Book of Later Han, either he or his disciple presented one hundred volumes of Taiping Jing to Emperor Shun sometime during his reign. Since he was not described within detail in the latter record, most people agree that it was likely that someone like Gong Chong could have delivered the text in Gan Ji's name. In legends and folklore, Gan Ji was said to have personally authored the text after rigorously creating the writing material himself from hundreds of pure white trees. Sometime in 200, Sun Ce intercepted a Taoist social gathering. He was angered by the popularity of their teachings and sought to execute the ringleader. Despite pleas from thousands of his men and possibly his own mother to spare the taoist, his order was carried out without fail. Record of Three Kingdoms doesn't specifically identify the ringleader as Gan Ji (the person is unnamed), but the Soushenji does under the "Gan Ji" name. Fan Ye, the compiler of Book of Later Han, identified Gan Ji with Yu Ji as though they are one and the same person based on observations regarding the ringleader's popularity. People are still divided over whether this is truly the case. Romance of the Three KingdomsEdit Romance of the Three Kingdoms adapts Yu Ji's account from the Soushenjì into its narrative. He was a wanderer who traveled around the Jiangdong region and convinced people that he was a mystic who had healing powers. Sun Ce, on the other hand, became suspicious of his sorcery and had him imprisoned on grounds of heresy. The merciful pleas of his followers went ignored as the healer was executed via decapitation. For this, Gan Ji's spirit rose from the dead and began to haunt Sun Ce which eventually brought about his demise. Gan Ji (died 200) was a Taoist priest who lived during the late Han Dynasty period of Chinese history. According to the Book of Later Han, during the reign of the Emperor Shun of Han (125 – 144), Gan Ji's disciples Gong Chong submitted the Taiping Qingling Shu to the emperor. Some believe that the character Yu Ji (于吉) mentioned in Luo Guanzhong's historical novel''Romance of the Three Kingdoms'' is a misspelling of Gan Ji.[1] In the novel, he wandered around the Jiangdong region, chatting with soldiers and civilians, making everyone believe that he was a magician and healer. The lord of Jiangdong, Sun Ce, heard of Yu Ji's magic and grew suspicious of him, thinking that he was casting spells on people. Sun accused Gan Ji of heresy and had him executed. However, Gan Ji's spirit returned to haunt Sun and eventually caused him to die from shock. Some people doubt that Yu Ji was not the same person as Gan Ji, based on Gan Ji's activities in the early 2nd century. Many historians reject the account of Gan Ji and Sun Ce, suggesting that it is propaganda or just fiction. Reasons for this include Gan Ji's previously recorded activities (which would have made Gan Ji quite old by the time he even met Sun Ce). Only a select few historical texts mention Gan Ji being killed by Sun Ce. Of those that do, Gan Ji is not necessarily portrayed as an innocent victim; rather, in Jiangbiao Zhuan, Sun Ce believes that Gan Ji is misleading the people (Sun Ce was a strict Confucianist).[2] In Dynasty Warriors 5 a stage is based on Sun Ce's confrontation with Gan Ji, a fictional event. In the stage Sun Ce has to fight Gan Ji clones, as well as a Da Qiao and Sun Jian clone. Along with another stage in Dynasty Warriors 7 The Shaw Brothers's film The Weird Man is based on him. He was put to death by Sun Ce and he later comes back as a ghost and wreaks havoc on Sun Ce for revenge by possessing his army and his wife. He also helped Sun Ce kill Xu Gong while killing Sun Ce in the process. In this film he is seen as the hero and Sun Ce the anti-hero. This was also shown again in the movie called Ninja in Ancient China. Category:Characters